Me and Draculaura Becoming Friends: A Story by Shadow the Hedgehog
by shadowsoneandonlygirl
Summary: In Shadows words this is the story of Dracushadow


**Me and Draculaura Becoming Friends.**

**One day I told Sonic that he was a pathetic faker of an only child apart from Manic and Sonia. Sonic claimed he had a sister called Draculaura. I didn't believe this so I went to Sonic's base and fair enough there was a beautifully gothic vampire girl there. **

**"How the hell are you related to HER?" I questioned the faker, amazed that the girl looked nothing like her siblings. She had long, black, silky hair, the palest skin I'd ever seen, the darkest shade of blue eyes I had ever seen and the most sexy feature of all was her smile, which showed those badass fangs... She was THE perfect girl for me, and Knuckles can have Rouge all he freaking wants as long as I have this girl. Answering my previous question she answered "I know EVERY embarrassing detail of my pathetic brother's life." "Oh please, DO tell me..." I replied "but, before I am amused, are you in a relationship with anyone and by any chance do you like badass biker emos?" I also asked. Thankfully, she answered "No, my boyfriend cheated on me with an enemy and yes I quite like badass bikers whom also happen to be emos, why?" damn, now I'm stuck deep in it, "I have a Harley outside, I destroyed an ENTIRE fleet of black doom's army, I quit working for Eggman and I'm an emo." She smiled at me, she was wearing a short black dress, with a sweetheart neckline, and it was nylon and lace, I know all this from Rouge, why did this girl have to be so beautifully badass? She also seemed badass enough for me. Anyway she smiled at me, got up, came over and said "how about we discuss my brother's idiocy over a nice lunch at Fangy's?" Did she just ASK ME OUT?! Hell yeah! This girl has just solved my biggest problem; asking her out, I said yes and we arrived at the restaurant. She ordered an small, warm bowl of **

**-O. I had a medium pepperoni pizza, she looked at it and I asked "do you want some?" she nodded and we shared the pizza and I ordered a chocolate sundae with two spoons and two cans of coke, we both enjoyed this immensely. Then I brought her to Silver's house and said proudly "Silver, this is Draculaura, my new girlfriend." I smirked after saying this. Silver said "Hell, YOU have a GIRLFRIEND? THAT MEANS I HAVE A CHANCE WITH BLAZE!" He ran to Blaze's house. Then we went to G.U.N. HQ to show Rouge my Laura. When we found Rouge she was with Knuckles and HE freaking drooled at Lala and Rouge looked a little pissed off herself I said "Rouge, Knuckles this is my new girlfriend, Draculaura, and Knuckles, SHE'S MINE, OK?" the only reason why I said the last part was to make it clear to Knuckles the Lala was MINE and damn straight she's MINE ONLY NOT FREAKING HIS, to prove what I said I kissed Draculaura, I was the badass after all, Lala embraced it and kissed back, it turns out Rouge was pissed off and she said "Knuckie, come to my room..." They went to Rouge's room and I teleported me and Draculaura back to my house (I don't have a base, just a house.) and Draculaura wanted to see my house to spend the night so I brought her to my bedroom and she said shyly "Would you please get my pyjama's at my house? They're on top of my coffin." I answered "Of course, gorgeous." I went to get her pj's and damn they were nice PJ's, they were skin tight, black and nylon. I was back to her in minutes thanks to teleportation. She thanked me went to the bathroom and came back dressed in them, they look so freaking badass on her, I couldn't keep my eyes of her. I only had one bed in the entire house so we got in and went to sleep and she got cold and snuggled up to me. This was a nice feeling, how could I have ever loved anyone else? Draculaura was perfect, in every way, if someone EVER hurt her, well let's just say they'd have to freaking get through me first! **

**SOME DAYS LATER...**

**Draculaura had lived with me for three day now and it has been pure heaven. Today she's wearing a black t-shirt with the words 'Immortals rule', she also wore black leggings with black, white and red trainers, that remarkfully looked like my shoes. She looked amazing... I said "Hell yeah immortals rule and damn straight we're all badass" I said and then I grabbed her hips and held her close, just as we were about to kiss, Scourge came and laid his damned eyes on her and said "Hello beautiful, why don't you ditch the 'badass' and come see what I can do?..." he used damned air quotes then he said badass. Luckily, she replied, and smirked afterwards: "I'd rather DIE before being apart from Shadow, so you can go straight to hell." I was extremely pleased and continued to kiss her passionately and slowly mainly to piss off Scourge and also because it felt nice... I realise, that other guys will try to make her their girlfriend but she refuses all of them but me. This makes me think if it's time to marry this beautiful, smart, badass, gothical, awesome vampire that everyone calls Draculaura but I have the pleasure of calling her my girlfriend and would be the luckiest guy in the world if she was my wife... **

**ABOUT A WEEK LATER...**

**Today's the day I propose to my gorgeous vampire. I will always love you Draculaura... I woke her up and she said "Good morning, Shadow, did you sleep well?" I nodded as if to say yes and "Lala, get up, get dressed, meet me outside by my bike, I have a surprise for you." She did as told, she was more gorgeous than ever when she came down for breakfast, wearing (the exact same shade of red as my eyes) a long-sleeved red velvet dress which had a long long pixie skirt with black nylon pumps. She had a small bowl of AB+ and met me outside by the bike as promised. I took her on a romantic bike ride, followed by a picnic of pizza, chocolates, blood and coke. I produced a small, black Ipod out of the picnic basket. We danced to Our Song by the Plain White T's, I got down on my right knee, took out a small black box, with a silver ring with a black diamond inside. I said "Draculaura, would you do me the honour of being your husband?" she hugged me, said yes and I slipped the ring onto her gorgeous pale finger. Now Knuckles, Jet, Scourge, Mephiles, Clawd Wolf and anyone else wanting Draculaura can get screwed, cause she'll be officially mine soon! "Shadow, I love you my badass biker emo!" she said this and it made me feel awesome and I kissed her and then Clawd came and said "Draculaura, I want you back!" I overreacted and screamed "GO TO HELL! SHE'S MINE NOW ASSHOLE! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO BROKE HER HEART! TOUCH HER AND I WILL PERSONALLY ESCOURT YOU TO STRAIGHT HELL!" Draculaura smiled at me and laughed this made me smirk and I kissed her to calm me down. "What about Toreli? Clawd don't you think you have hurt ENOUGH girls?!" she said this and then whispered in my ear to take her back to my house, I said yes, rounded up all the rubbish from the picnic, let her hold on to the picnic basket as well as holding on pretty tight to me and off we rode back to my house where she made me such a wonderful pizza in the shape of a Chaos Emerald, it had green, yellow, red peppers, cheese, pepperoni, mushrooms, another cheese, and it looked awesome, I ate it and then we sat on my couch and played my game on my Playstation 2. Damn, she was good at my game, she could defeat all the aliens, complete the first stage in 15 minutes AND get an A grade. She then put Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games, I was me and she put a disc in the other compartment and she could be her, I picked her to be on my team, me and her against a hell of a lot of other characters but she was awesome the only sport she couldn't play was javelin (they used sharp wooden poles and I wouldn't let her try in case she got hurt/killed in the game, I couldn't live with myself if that EVER happened in reality. It won't if I can help it!) Scourge came over and tried to win her over again and laughed at the fact we were playing video games, if I am ever king or president or something Mephiles and Scourge will be the first to die. I brought Draculaura up to my room, Scourge tried to follow us but I kicked him in the stomach and slammed the door and we were left in peace she came back in a silky, black nightgown and we went to sleep again. **

**In the morning Mephiles came in an saw us sleeping in the same bed he flipped, he called me a hell of a lot of names and I did something stupid such as telling him go whining to Eggman about the sceptre of darkness. Amy, Sonic, Tails and Cream came to visit us, when we were dressed and up having breakfast, otherwise Sonic would of killed us both, screw him thought, she has ME now... If I may add she was wearing leggings, a t-shirt saying 'I may be small but I am badass' she was also wearing a pair of badass leather boots. Sonic said to her "You and Shadow are really good friends now aren't you?" I smirked and said to him "Faker, we are so much more than friends, we are engaged to be married, and Draculaura can't wait, can you gorgeous?" I was tempted to kiss her in front of him but I didn't, Draculaura said "No, Shadow I can't wait for our wedding! I love you, my badass biker." Draculaura has just made me smirk again saying this. Amy said "Sonic would you like get married and have a bunch of little hedgehogs?" Sonic went red and I actually laughed, hell it's been a long time since I laughed. I loved this girl, she was my Gothical princess in the tower and I, the badass biker waiting to get her out, fearless of what should happen, I'm just concerned about getting her out of the tower on my Harley Davidson and in my arms again... Fiercely pulled out of this fantasy by Sonic's voice saying something or the other to Tails and Cream, I talked to Rose, "How have you been, Shadow?" Rose said Draculaura said "He's been fine with ME thank you, Amy." Did she just speak out of jealously? Oh my God, Draculaura thought Amy was hitting on me! I say "Its Ok gorgeous, I only have eyes for a certain Goth girl whom has spend the last few weeks with me..." I picked her up and whirled her around after saying this and Sonic, Amy, Tails and Cream left and me and my Laura danced to Spooky's Lullaby we slow-danced and I held her hips and she had her hands around my neck, her head near my chest fur, I loved this feeling and didn't want the song to end, but it did and I dipped her and kissed her again before she got dressed for bed again and we went to sleep. I was finally happy, without Maria or Eggman, because I had Draculaura now, and she is MINE for the taking.**

**I'll always love her with all my emotistic heart and dark soul...**

**Scourge came again and said "Hey, Shadow why do you always have to screw things up for me? You think you're the only one who thinks she's gorgeous as hell? Well I've got news for you asshole, Me, Mephiles and Knuckles like her too." I answered "GO TO HELL! OK? SHE IS FREAKING MINE AND WE'RE GETTING MARRIED SOON AND THEN YOU ASSHOLES WON'T BE ABLE TO DO ANY DAMNED THING!" I said this simply because he knew damn well Draculaura didn't like any other guy but me, he was trying to piss me off and he was being a smartass... **

**It woke up Draculaura and Scourge smirked and said with false charm "Hey gorgeous, you wanna date me? Or Jet, Mephiles or Knuckles?" Lala obviously yelled HELL NO and I smirked and answered "SEE? She doesn't love any of you guys, and two of you already have girlfriends for hell's sake!" Knuckles has Rouge, Mephiles wasn't supposed to love, and I wasn't sure about Scourge, I was worried about him thought. I was worried about Scourge or Mephiles trying to steal my gorgeous vegetarian vampire. Surprisingly, yes Draculaura is a vegan vampire which means she only drinks animal blood, but she had grown out of it now but still I'm worried that Draculaura will fall for some other guy which I will not name...**

** NO, THATS NOT GONNA HAPPEN BECAUSE I WILL PROTECT MY GIRLFRIEND WITH MY OWN LIFE AND SCOURGE CAN FRICK OFF...**

**It was morning then and Draculaura went in the shower, I sat on toilet and no, I wasn't looking at Draculaura I was there in case Scourge or Mephiles and Knuckles the Echinda gave up and just cared about The Master Emerald and Rouge. **

**Scourge showed up just when Draculaura had gotten her robe and towels on and I was thankful for this as no one could see her beauty but me, and that's the way I like it... She held me close as she saw that Scourge was here I yelled the words Chaos Dry and Chaos Change and she was dry as a bone and dressed in a medieval Gothical dress embellished with lace and velvet roses, that gorgeous, silky black hair cascaded down her back and I held her and kissed her, this didn't piss him off this time he looked angry, hell yes, but not pissed off...**

**Anyways, we then went to Twinkle Park. It is a rare occasion when I come here, but I'm with Draculaura, so on the bright side we'll get in for free (couples get in for free.) We found Knuckles and Rouge there, they were making out. Which I may add is weird, cause I've never seen them kiss before. Speaking of kissing, I started to passionately kiss Draculaura, she laughed and smiled, I smirked. I was always smirking around her, and in extremely rare cases, I'd laugh. Me and Rouge were summoned to GUN HQ (GUN head quarters I just pretended to go because I didn't trust Scourge or Mephiles...) Draculaura was left alone, I saw but I wasn't seen, Scourge came over to Draculaura and gave her a black box that said 'be mine this Valentine's' she threw it on the floor and I smirked. He teleported her to a different location I went with them and damn you Scourge, he said "You refused me too many a time, foolish vampire... However if you kiss me now I will forget all of this and I will leave Shadow alone, understand?" that ASSHOLE! Did he just threaten MY DRACULAURA?! She spit on his foot and said "Hell no! You can't hurt Shadow anyway, he's immortal you asshole!" I silently walked behind him and pulled out my own green Chaos Emerald, before Scourge knew what was going on I froze him in Chaos Control and picked up Draculaura and took her back to my house. The damn sooner we get married the damn better, Its next Saturday. Draculaura's best friend is coming and I think her name is Niamh. She seems nice enough, she knows my game, isn't a girly girl, is gothic too, and is the Best Friend to my one and only girl, Draculaura.**

**Anyway, Draculaura and I went to sleep again and I held her more close that before, took off my shirt and wrapped it around her. It's ok, I don't wear clothes very often so that's why I wrapped it around her, that and she was cold. She thanked me and asked me how I had known Scourge had her, I told her "I never went to GUN."**

**THAT MORNING...**

**Today's the day Draculaura becomes mine. I personally can't wait. I wore a black shirt, a Chaos Emerald green bow tie and cape and my own gloves and shoes. I arrived at the venue, and old castle and Niamh was talking to Draculaura, Niamh was dressed in a short medieval dress which was a dark purple. Draculaura looked more beautiful than ever she was dressed in a gorgeous dark purple dress which was velvet, her veil was black lace embroidered with spider webs, her shoes were ankle boots with a heel that looked like a fang. Her gorgeous, black silky hair cascading underneath her veil. We said our announced vows which were said by Tails (we couldn't be in a church because Draculaura is a vampire but they were officalled by a priest) "Do you Shadow the Hedgehog take Draculaura Gravestone to be yours in darkness and in light, in hope and hell, in happy and in sad times?" "I do" I said "Do you Draculaura Gravestone take Shadow the Hedgehog to be yours in darkness and in light, in hope and hell, in happy and sad times?" She said "I do" **

**I carried her out of the church in my arms and I put her on my Harley Davidson. **


End file.
